


Best Friend

by damnone



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Also Bad At Summary, Best Friends, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Please Forgive Me :), Slight Of Younghoon, So Please Just Read The Story, kyunyu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:54:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29155383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damnone/pseuds/damnone
Summary: Changmin comforts Chanhee in the night, when he had a fight with his boyfriend.
Relationships: Choi Chanhee | New/Ji Changmin | Q
Kudos: 30





	Best Friend

**Author's Note:**

> this is a song fiction that referred to iKon's - Best Friend. please take a listen to the song while reading this. it was great!

It’s 1 A.M and Changmin still wide awake. He deliberately did not sleep to wait for his best friend to come home. It wasn't as if he was just waiting doing nothing. He’s working on college assignments that still have a week away deadline, anyway.

And when he hears someone try to pick the lock, he leaves the assignments and trot to the door.

“Changmin…”

His petite body staggered backwards when the other man suddenly hugs him tight. The reddened eyes began to burst back into tears. Changmin didn't ask, he closed the door with his other hand.  
He helps Chanhee by propping himself up towards the sofa. The sad boy covers his face with two hands, his shoulders heaving due to him crying.

Since ten minutes ago, he had been listening to Chanhee rambling about being in bad terms with his boyfriend. They just had a big fight, ends with Chanhee having a drink at the bar.  
But that’s all he knows, because Chanhee keeps saying, “Younghoon is mean, his words hurt.” Not even a word said about the cause of the fight.

After a while, he left Chanhee crying alone to make hangover drink. He let go of the anger he had been holding back. Changmin cried. Yes, he did release his anger that way.

“Damn, Kim Younghoon. How dare you make my sweetheart like this.”

He caught his breath, calmed himself. Come on, Chanhee needs him. It’s not the time to get carried away by emotion.

“Huft,” Changmin sighed as he walked from the kitchen, “let's stop crying first.”

Chanhee turned his head, the eyes red but he smiled anyway. "Don’t worry, I’m okay now.”

Changmin took both Chanhee's hands, telling Chanhee to hold the glass that he brought. “Drink this, it will make you feel better.”

The man nodded, then finished it quickly. After that he went silent. Choosing to tap the glass with his tiny fingers.

“Want to tell me something?”

He remained silent.

Changmin sighed again, “then let's sleep. It’s already late, don't take a shower. Just change your clothes. I've prepared it in your room earlier.”

He stood about to step into the room, before the soft voice called out to him.

“Changmin?”

“Yes?”

“Can I sleep with you?”

This time, he was the one who fell silent.

“Change your clothes first. My room is not locked so just come in later.”

Changmin quickly walked into his room. He sat on the bed and rubbed his face roughly. He prayed, may this night pass in peace.

He tidied up his already uncluttered bed, just as a distraction. The knock on the door made him turn his head. Chanhee opened the door and poked his head out. It looks dark outside, meaning he has turned off the lights.

“Can I come in?”

Changmin chuckled, “sure.”

Chanhee took small steps, then immediately climbed onto Changmin's soft bed without asking any more. The owner of the room followed suit, lying on the outside of the bed. Chanhee always sleeps on the side by the wall, he’s afraid of the empty space behind him.

The younger man stroked the fluffy pink hair. _Beautiful._ He praised, silently. Those chubby cheeks were still red even though they weren't like when he arrived earlier.

Chanhee hugged another small body, looking for warmth. “Younghoon said I’ve changed. I have no time for him.”

“You are still the same Chanhee that I know.”

Changmin felt Chanhee’s head in his arms shaking slowly, “I’m busy with my own world. Lately, I always sing at the café. After coming home from college, when he asked me to go on date, I always refused. If it wasn't for work, it was because I feel tired. I shouldn't have taken the job there, huh.”

“You like working there, you like singing. He can't be selfish, he should have known,” Changmin was silent for a moment, “why don't you take him to your workplace? He can accompany you, right? Then after you finish, you can go on a quick date.”

Changmin tried to come up with a solution, even though he didn't really want to.

“I did. When I started working there, he always accompanied me. But he starts to get bored, and wants to go to another place. It was my fault that I couldn't manage the time.”

Changmin didn't like it. He didn't like when Chanhee blaming himself.

“I already apologized. I said if he wanted me to quit, I would. But he said there's no need of it. I'm free to do what I want. I don't understand why he got mad after that. He immediately left me.”

“Maybe he was just annoyed for a moment. Talk about it tomorrow, okay? Don't keep it to yourself. I'm afraid this will lead to even bigger misunderstandings.”

Changmin lifted the elder’s head who had been hiding against his chest. He kissed Chanhee's eyelids, making the man chuckle. _Cute._

“Tomorrow, don’t cry anymore. Your tears are precious.”

Chanhee nodded. Then he looked Changmin right in the eye.

“Kyu?”

“Hm?”

“I love you. You're the greatest best friend ever. Other people must be jealous of me.” Chanhee chuckled at the end of his sentence.

“I love you too, Nyu. Let's sleep, it's already late.” Changmin glanced at the clock on the wall, 1:45 A.M.

Changmin felt his body suddenly stiffen when a kiss landed on his cheek.

“Thanks for always being there for me. Good night.” Chanhee smiled softly before hugging his childhood friend again and began to fall asleep.

While in the silence of the night accompanied by the clock ticking, still gently stroking Chanhee's hair, Changmin smiled sadly.

_Best friends, huh? But I love you more than that._

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first ever the boyz fiction, and also my first english story that i write. please forgive me if i make a mistake, because english isn't my first language. feel free to tell me if i do something wrong :D


End file.
